kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The District Chief Comes! (Chapter)
is the 22 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter began as Elsie commented on the successful capture of Kusunoki's spirit and how smoothly everything had been going after just 2 months. She also remarked at how well she had been working to act like a human. Chihiro accidentally pushed Elsie while walking down the hall and greeted her absent-mindedly, which prompted Keima to wonder why Elsie acted much more like a human than a demon. They then heard Kusunoki kicking away the Mai-High Delinquents before scolding them for bullying the weak. Elsie commented on how well Kusunoki was after her conquest. At lunch, Elsie said that she was surprised that humans could split and commenting how the escaped spirit was rather strong. Keima said that she should know that this was possible. Elsie then wondered if the spirit's abilities were written in the manual, causing Keima to become outraged knowing that there had been a manual all along about the spirits and he had not been given it. Keima then angrily told Elsie to read the manual. Elsie searched and found a recipe for egg drop soup. Elsie then cried to Keima, saying that she mistook the manual for a cookbook. Keima scowled that Elsie was indeed his worst nightmare. As the two sulk, Elsie's sensor suddenly rung out loudly, signifying another runaway spirit (much to Keima's annoyance). However, the signal immediately switched off. A voice warned Elsie to move out of the way, but before anyone could react, Elsie was sucked into a Detention Bottle. The person asked Elsie not to get in her way. She then recognised Elsie and said that Elsie getting locked up in the bin was just like old times. Elsie then recognised that the person was Haqua, her old friend, and cheerfully approached her. Haqua pushed her away and asked Elsie to be more professional. Elsie was overjoyed to see Haqua as the latter showed her the armband of a district chief and shakes Elsie's hand. Elsie then commented on how amazing Haqua was for being number one in everything: a first class devil and a district chief, while Elsie was a third class devil and still was. Haqua then said that it was normal for her to be number one. Elsie introduced her "Kami-sama" to Haqua. Haqua was confused as to how a devil could befriend a god, and thought that Keima was just a normal human, but proceeds to shake his hand nevertheless. Suddenly, Keima rises and holds his PFP high up the sky as Haqua readied her scythe. Keima then stopped and complained about the bad signal before repeating his frenzied movements, much to Haqua's shock. Elsie tried to talk to Keima, but he snapped that an event was coming and that she should be quiet. The PFP then beeped, and he falls back, relieved that he had collected the event safely. Keima then said to Haqua and Elsie that he must have the best internet connection signal for the heroine's birthday event, before angrily claiming that he wouldn't buy the games from that company ever again. Haqua then teased Elsie, saying how unlucky she was for having such a partner, much to her embarrassment. Hoping to change the subject, Elsie asked how many spirits Haqua had already captured. Haqua nervously replied that she had already captured ten spirits, which impressed Elsie, who replied that she had only gotten five. Hearing that, Haqua disbelievingly said that Elsie did not have to lie, stating that if she had captured that many, she would've gotten a great demon medal. Elsie was happy when she realised that she would able to get one medal, but quickly congratulates Haqua on getting two. Suddenly, Dokuro orders Elsie to capture an escaped spirit that was let loose by some "idiotic district chief". The last panel showed Keima hearing the call and narrowing his eyes, indicating that he knew who let the spirit loose. References Category:Chapters Category:Summary